Just to the Diner
by MouseTalk
Summary: Dean is sick, so when Daddy has to go to the diner to meet another hunter, he has to bring his youngest with him. First SN fic so it is very rusty. Based off of something that actually happened. R&R cause its nice. Mouse


Sammy poked his head out from around the corner of the room in the latest motel. Around the other side was the two beds him and his older brother slept in, although most of the time he ended up in his brother's bed. It was late morning, but Dean was still in his bed, coughing up a storm. Even for a three year old it didn't take long to know that Dean was quite sick. Daddy mumbling something about a 'wicked fever' helped too.

Sam sat on the other side of the wall, out of Dean's sight. Daddy told Sammy to stay a ways away from Dean as not to catch whatever flu it was the Dean had. Sam didn't really take that to heart and would try to go up and play/cheer up Dean. Dean however, took Daddy's words as gospel and did not want his baby brother catching this flu that was doing a number on his own body, so every time Sammy would get close, Dean would chase him away.

As Sam sat there looking at his brother from a distance, he heard a phone ring. It was Daddy's. Sam turned around when Daddy answered.

"Yeah, we're here." Daddy said to the other person on the other side of the phone. "The diner across the road? Yeah I see it." Daddy's face twisted with worry as he looked back at his oldest that sounded like he was hacking up a lung. "I dunno if I-…I know it's important but-…Yeah but-. Okay. I get it. I'll be at the diner in a minute and we can go over it there." Then Daddy hung up abruptly and sighed.

"How ya feeling, Dean?" Daddy asked as he walked back to the bed.

"Fantasti-" Dean's snarky reply was rudely cut off by another bout of coughing. When Dean finally stopped coughing he turned back to his Dad, "Gonna go meet Jed now?"

"Yeah. I think I have to." Daddy sighed, "I promised him I would."

"Okay." Dean simply answered.

"Will you be okay here? I'll just be across the road."

"Yeah I'll be…" he paused, "You'll have to take Sammy with you."

Daddy looked around the room, not seeing the little face peeking around the corner, "Where is Sam?" he asked.

Dean didn't sit up, he didn't have to, he simply point directly at Sam's location. He always knew where his brother was, or at least he could tell when Sam was staring at him. "If you leave him here, he'll try something stupid or get himself sick." Dean said.

Daddy sighed again at the thought of having to take his youngest to a meeting like this, "Alright. You need to get rest anyways."

Daddy turned and walked over to the other side of the wall where his little three year old was crouched in a little ball. He bent down and pick up Sammy and placed him into a chair, then he fished out Sammy's boots and sweat shirt from his suitcase and put them on him. Once the boy was dressed for the coming of fall, Daddy lifted him back up, setting him gently onto his hip.

As they made it to the door Daddy turned back to Dean, "We'll be back in a few. Call if you need me." He said before existing with the boy still on his hip.

Sammy squirmed a little upon leaving, clearly not thrilled at the thought of leaving his older brother's side. As him and his father were crossing the road, a cold wind blew down his spine and he found his warmth again against his father, giving up protesting to pull himself closer to his Dad.

When they entered the much warmer diner, Daddy set Sam back down on the ground. Sammy looked around at his surroundings of yet another diner. The whole place was many different shades of brown. The bar was directly in-front of them, with a few small tables to their left. The kitchen could be seen behind the bar with the pop fountains in plain sight. Then Daddy grabbed Sam's little hand and led him to the right of the bar into a much larger room. This room was filled with more booths and tables and decorations that lead to the home town kitchen feel. Overall, it looked like a nice little place.

As the two walked farther into the little diner, a man from one of the booths stood up. From head to toe this man was dressed in camo. He looked like a tree of some sorts. Even his ball cap was camo!

"Hey John!" the camo man said as the two came up to him.

"Hello Jed." Daddy said, a little less enthusiastic.

Jed looked down at Daddy, then his eyes fell down to the little boy that was holding Daddy's hand very tightly and was drifting back behind his father's leg. "I didn't think you would bring one of your kids with you." Jed said, a hint of annoyance tinting his words.

"I had no choice, the other ones sick with a bad flu and I couldn't let both of them get it." Daddy replied.

"No matter." Jed said, obviously still having a matter but was kind enough to keep it to himself for the time being. "Well, should we get something to eat while we go over the…job?" Jed asked. Daddy nodded and lifted Sam into the inside of the booth, following closely behind.

Both Daddy and Jed were already talking, but Sammy was looking over Jed. He could already tell he did not like Jed in the slightest. Jed most likely did not like him either, so he guessed it was mutual. But the man gave off the most untrustworthy feeling Sam had felt in a while. It was like the man was just waiting to turn the tables on you at any chance he could.

Sammy's observation came to a quick end with a young waitress coming up to them with menus in hand. "Hello boys." She addressed the men of the table.

"Well hello ther-" Jed began, looking the girl up and down.

"And hello there little man." The waitress cut Jed off upon seeing Sammy. "Don't you look cute in your little outfit!"

Sammy looked down at the sweatshirt she was referring to, seeing that it was his favorite, Spider-man. He looked back up at her and smiled, his mop of brown hair getting in his eyes.

The waitress laughed, "Well aren't you the cutest!" then she pulled out her pad of paper, "Alright, what can I get you to drink?"

"Just a pepsi." Jed answered very annoyed and showing it.

"I'll just have a coffee and a..." Daddy turned to Sammy, "chocolate milk?" Sammy confirmed his father's guess with a very rapid nod of the head and a huge grin.

The waitress laughed again, "Okay, that'll be right out, fellas." And she walked away.

The men went back to muttering about whatever job it was they were doing while Sammy turned his attention to the window on his left. It was so high up that he could only see the sky from where he was sitting. Standing up on the booth, he still couldn't really see out the window, but he could see more than before. He could see the roof of the little motel his big brother was currently in, hopefully resting, most likely watching TV.

He was still looking out the window when he felt a tug on the back of his sweatshirt. He turned to see the young waitress setting the little cup of chocolate milk down on the table, and he quickly found his seat again.

The nice waitress asked what they wanted to eat, but when asked, Sammy shrugged, being totally content with chocolate milk at the moment. So Daddy just ordered him a hot dog, French fries, and a piece of toast to tie him over till it came.

Sammy, when he chose to listen to what his Dad and Jed were talking about, picked up things like 'vamps', 'nest', 'a dozen or so', and plenty of 'you owe me one's thrown in there. But for the most part, Sammy didn't care. He usually tuned out his father's business talk, and instead observed his surroundings.

One of the things he chose to observe, was the booth directly behind him. It was a much bigger booth and even had a chair at the end. All the seats were filled with what looked to be a family of nicely dressed people, all talking about some other thing that Sam really didn't care about. There was one person in the booth, however, that did take the little boy's interest. She was an older girl, probably older than Dean, but not as old as the adults were. She had brown hair that went down to her waist and was littered with streaks of blonde. But the main thing that caught Sammy's attention was the girl's eyes. They were the bluest blue that he had seen, just like the sky on a clear day.

Sam was looking at her when he felt another tug at the back of his sweatshirt. He turned around to see an over cooked piece of toast sitting on the table next to his chocolate milk. Sammy flopped back down and Daddy began cutting the bread up into little squares, all while still talking to Jed. When Daddy was finished, he placed and arm around his son.

Sammy began the task of lifting the very big fork to pick up the pieces of toast, but because the toast was so over cooked, he had a hard time getting the fork to 'stick'. Sammy had no need to worry though, as his father quickly came to the rescue and stabbed the toast with the heavy fork for his son. In fact, Daddy did this for every piece of toast that Sam tried to pick up, all the while, Sam noticed the annoyance growing in Jed.

As Sammy was almost done with his toast, an older lady walked up to the table and smiled at him, "Well aren't you just so cute!" she said. Again, Sam smiled at the comment.

Then, an old man walked up behind the lady. He was also dressed in camo just like Jed. The older man turned to Jed and Daddy, "You do any hunting today?"

Sam felt his Dad tense, pulling Sam close. Sam looked over to see that Jed was also tense, but Jed answered anyways. "Yes sir."

"See very much deer out there?" the old man asked again, completely unaware of the capability he had to end his own life at one wrong word.

"Well we were only fixing up a few deer stands today." Jed answered quickly. After seeing no change in expression in the old man's face, both men relaxed again. "But we did see a few deer out there."

"I look forward to the season opening again!" the old man said, before nodding and smiling at Sammy and then walking away, "Nice talking to ya boys."

Both Daddy and Jed relaxed again as the old man walked away, shortly followed with nice waitress who had their food. As Sammy chewed on his hot dog, he turned back again to look at the blue eyed girl.

She wasn't saying much as the adults around her were talking about who knows what, and even the young girl seemed disinterested by it. But then the lady next to her smiled at Sammy and leaned over to the girl, whispering something in her ear. The girl smiled wide before turning to look at Sammy. Now that they were facing each other, her eyes looked even more blue than before. They almost looked inhuman by how clear they were. Sammy smiled at the girl before ducking down lower into the booth, never breaking contact with the girl's eyes.

Only did he break at the sound of Jed's raised voice coming from behind him. "What do you mean you can't do it?! And here I was thinking that John Winchester was the greatest around when it came to hunting!"

"Jed, shh!" Daddy tried to silence him, but to no avail.

"Why? Is it because of your little brats? There anchors, John! Anchors you need to let go of!" Jed said.

There wasn't a lot that people could do to upset Daddy, he was a very level headed guy. But if there was one thing that could turn him from calm to murderous in an instant, it was the insulting of his children.

Daddy grabbed Sammy by his waist and lifted him from the booth as he stood, placing him back on his hip. Daddy turned as was walking away with Sam looking over his shoulder. Sammy looked down at the table to the mostly eaten hotdog and few French fries he really wanted to take with him, but decided it wasn't worth it to ask. Then Sammy looked up at the booth that had been behind them, looking to see the blue eyed girl before he went, but she seemed to be nowhere to be found.

Then Jed quickly stood and began making quite a ruckus, "You OWE ME John Winchester! You OWE ME!" but Daddy kept walking.

Jed stretched his hand out, reaching for Sammy's little hand and almost closed the distance. As if out of nowhere, the blue eyed girl appeared and bumped hard into Jed, sending him sideways. Jed fell to the ground with a thud and was out cold.

The nice waitress was there in seconds with the "I think this guy just passed out." That was followed by everyone huddling around in a decent panic. But Daddy, Sammy, and the blue eyed girl kept walking.

When the three reached the bar area where the door was, Daddy and Sammy went out and the girl stopped and turned, smiling at Sammy as they left.

Daddy rushed across the street back to the hotel and phoned Uncle Bobby, whilst helping Dean get their things together, they were leaving again. Within ten minutes, Daddy, Dean, and Sammy were all in the Impala again, off to Bobby's.

They were still driving when Daddy got another phone call, probably from Bobby. It was then that a groggy, sick Dean spoke to his little brother, "How is it that you two can't even go to the diner without getting into trouble?"

"I dunno." Sammy simply answered.

"What even happened there?" Dean asked again.

Sammy thought about his reply, "Well, da man in da camo got upset."

"Jed." Dean filled in.

"Yeah, Jed. Den he yelled at Daddy, and den me an Daddy left."

"What did Jed say?"

"I dunno." He replied, going back to simple answers.

Dean sighed loudly, "I can never get any good information out of you."

"Der was a pretty girl der."

"What did she look like?" Dean quickly pried at the mention of the opposite gender.

"Umm… I dunno." Sammy replied, strongly disappointing his brother. He clearly remembered what the girl looked like, he doubted he would ever be able to forget her eyes, but for the time being, he wanted her to be his memory.

…..

Hey guys! This is the first SN fic I've ever done, but I already have a plan for a much longer story. If you couldn't tell, I was slightly setting up for an OC of mine, but the next SN story won't have her either…as of yet…all of my stories I write don't ever turn out the way I want them so no promises.

The reason I wrote this, is because I went to a diner, the one described in the story, and saw this little boy that looked exactly like what I imagine little Sammy to look like. The last part of the story didn't happen…or at least I don't think it happened…I left before they did…so it might of. But yeah, the first part did happen at least.

If you like this SN fic, my friend MooseTalk wrote one herself that you should go check out.

Thank y'all so much for reading and reviewing.

BIYE!

~Mouse


End file.
